


Treasured Items

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: In a square, concrete building in a rather fashionable part of London, there is a flat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: January Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 7





	Treasured Items

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'letters'

In a square, concrete building in a rather fashionable part of London, there is a flat. The flat is also square, and concrete, and the decorating is ever so slightly eccentric, but only the owner of the flat ever seems to go there, so there is no one to comment on the fact. It is a flat that seems to have nothing to hide, but it is full of secrets, if one knows where to look.

Filed away in a box, locked in a safe, kept hidden in a desk drawer, there are handwritten letters. Hundreds of letters, in fact, dating back thousands of years. And, impossible though it may seem, all written in the same hand, and signed with the same name. The flat’s owner, if asked (not that anyone would), will not confess to owning these. They are, in his view, the most treasured item in the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
